familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of places in Gloucestershire
}} This is a list of cities, towns and villages in the county of Gloucestershire, England. See the list of places in England for places in other counties. For places in the district of South Gloucestershire, see that article. A *Abbeymead, Abenhall, Ablington, Adlestrop, Alderley, Alderton, Alderton Fields, Aldsworth, Alkerton, Alkington, Allaston, Alstone, Cheltenham, Alstone, Tewkesbury, Alvington, Amberley, Ampney Crucis, Ampney St Mary, Ampney St Peter, Andoversford, Anthony's Cross, Apperley, Arle, Arlebrook, Arlingham, Arlington, Ashchurch, Ashleworth, Ashley, Aston Cross, Aston Subedge, Aston Magna, Avening, Awre, Aylburton, Aylworth B *Badgeworth, Bagendon, Bagpath, Baker's Hill, Ball's Green, Bamfurlong, Barnsley, Barrington, Barrow, Barrow Wake, Barton, Barton End, Batsford, Battledown, Battlescombe, Baunton, Beachley, Bencombe, Bengrove, Berkeley, Berkeley Vale, Berry Hill, Beverston, Bibstone, Bibury, Birdlip, Bishop's Cleeve, Bisley, Bisley-with-Lypiatt, Blaisdon, Blakeney, Bledington, Blockley, Boddington, Bondend, Boughspring, Boulsdon, Bournes Green, Bournside, Bournstream, Bourton-on-the-Hill, Bourton on the Water, Bowbridge, Box, Boxbush, Boxwell, Boxwell with Leighterton, Brain's Green, Brand Green, Breadstone, Bream, Brimpsfield, Brimscombe, Broad Campden, Broadwell, Cotswold, Broadwell, Forest of Dean, Brockhampton, Brockweir, Brockworth, Bromsberrow, Bromsberrow Heath, Brookthorpe, Brookthorpe-with-Whaddon, Buckland, Bussage C *Cainscross, Calcot, Calcott's Green, Cam, Cambridge, Cashes Green, Chaceley, Chalford, Charlton Kings, Chaxhill, Chedworth, Cheltenham, Chipping Campden, Churchdown, Cinderford, Cirencester, Clearwell, Coaley, Coaley Peak, Coalway, Coberley, Cold Ashton, Cold Aston, Coldharbour, Coleford, Coln Rogers, Coln St. Aldwyns, Coln St. Dennis, Colthrope, Compton Abdale, Condicote, Coombe, Coombe Hill, Corse, Cowley, Cranham, Cutsdean D *Daglingworth, Daylesford, Deerhurst, Didbrook, Dixton, Donnington, Down Ampney, Draycott, Driffield, Drybrook, Dumbleton, Duntisbourne Abbots, Dursley, Dymock E *Earthcott, East Dean, Eastington, Cotswold, Eastington, Stroud, Eastcombe, Edgeworth, Elmstone Hardwicke, Ellwood, Elmbridge, English Bicknor, Elmore Back, Evenlode, Epney F *Fairford, Filton, Flaxley, Ford, Forthampton, Framilode, Frampton Mansell, Frampton-on-Severn, Fretherne, Frocester, Frocester Hill, Fyfield G *Ganborough, Gloucester, Gorsley, Gotherington, Greet, Gretton, Gotherington, Guiting Power H *Ham, Hampnet, Hardwicke (Elmstone-Hardwicke), Hardwicke (Stroud), Haresfield, Harrow Hill, Hartpury, Hasfield, Hatherop, Hawling, Hazleton, Hidcote Boyce, Highnam, Hillesley, Hinchwick, Hinton, Horsley, Hucclecote, Huntley I *Icomb, Innsworth J *Joys Green K *Kemble, Kempley, Kempsford, Kent's Green, Kilcot, Kineton, King's Stanley, Kingscote, Kingswood, Knightsbridge L *Lasborough, Lassington, Laverton, Lechlade, Leckhampton, Leigh, Leighterton, Leonard Stanley, Little Rissington, Little Witcombe, Little Barrington, Littledean, Long Newnton, Longborough, Longford, Longhope, Longlevens, Longney, Lower Slaughter, Lower Apperley, Lower Berry Hill, Lower Cam, Lower Dowdeswell, Lower Lemington, Lower Oddington, Lower Swell, Lower Wick, Luxley, Lydbrook, Lydney, Lypiatt M *Mangotsfield, Meysey Hampton, Mickleton, Milkwall, Minchinhampton, Miserden, Mitcheldean, Moreton-in-Marsh, Moreton Valance, Minsterworth N *Nailsworth, Naunton, Newent, Newington Bagpath, Newland, Newnham on Severn, Newport, North Nibley, Northleach, Northway, Northwick, Notgrove, Nympsfield O *Oakle Street, Oakley, Oakridge, Oddington, Okle Green, Oldbury on the Hill, Oldcroft, Over, Owlpen, Oxenton, Ozleworth P *Painswick, Parkend, Parton, Piff's Elm, Pillowell, Pope's Hill, Poulton, Prestbury, Priding, Purton near Berkeley, Purton near Lydney Q *Quedgeley, Quenington R *Randwick, The Reddings, Redmarley D'Abitot, Rodborough, Ruardean, Ruardean Woodside S *Saintbury, Salperton, Sandhurst, Sapperton, Saul, Sedbury, Sevenhampton, Sharpness, Sheepscombe, Sherborne, Shipton Moyne, Shipton, Shorncote, Shurdington, Shuthonger, Siddington, Slad, Slimbridge, Snig's End, Snowshill, Somerford Keynes, South Cerney, Southam, Southrop, St. Briavels, Stanton, Stanway, Staunton, nr. Coleford, Staunton, on A417, Staverton, Staverton Bridge, Stinchcombe, Stoke Orchard, Stone, Stonehouse , Stow-on-the-Wold, Stowe, Stowell, Stratfod, Stratton, Stroat, Stroud Green, Stroud, Stow-on-the-Wold, Sudgrove, Sunhill, Swindon Village, Syde T *Taynton, Teddington, Tetbury, Tewkesbury, Tidenham, Thrupp, Toddington, Tredington, Temple Guiting, Tibberton, Througham Slad, Tresham U *Uckington, Uley, Ullenwood, Up Hatherley, Upleadon, Upper Dowdeswell, Upper Slaughter, Upper Coberley, Upper Oddington, Upper Swell, Upper Framilode, Upper Soudley, Upper Lydbrook, Upton St Leonards V *Viney Hill W * Walton Cardiff, Whiteshill, Whiteway Colony, Whitminster, Whitminster Church, Winchcombe, Winson, Winstone, Withybridge, Woodchester, Woodmancote, Wotton-under-Edge Y *Yanworth, Yate, Yorkley Z Places Gloucestershire